The IEEE 802.11ac standard introduces new features that are not found in earlier versions of the 802.11 standard. For example, 802.11ac introduces 80 MHz and 160 MHz communication channels, DL MU-MIMO (downlink multi-user multiple input/multiple output), new 802.11ac preambles, and other features that are not found in earlier versions of the standard, and thus may not be utilized by legacy stations. 802.11ac stations (STAs) can use 80 MHz and 160 MHz transmissions to achieve a one gigabit/second (1 gbps) transmission target.